Full Moon
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Sorry this is kinda late... Yaoi warning/contains rape. Don't like don't read. Review!


It was the full moon and Doji felt strangely uncomfortable, "ugh, what's wrong with me?" Doji twisted in his chair and grunted, "What the hell is going on?" Doji got up and walked down the hall, seeing people made him uncomfortable and he picked up his pace to his room. When he turned down the hall he stopped dead, he stared at the oncoming male and he felt his pants get tighter. "Doji, where are you going?" The white haired teen walked closer to him with a quirked brow, "uh, nowhere Ryuga…" Ryuga grunted and continued walking, brushing past the older man. Doji turned his head to look at him and he noticed that his cape waved, 'oh my god his tight leather pants, how I want to see what's under them and hear him scream beneath me.' Doji snapped and grabbed his head, "WHAT AM I THINKING?" Doji looked down to his member that was visual to anybody who looked. Doji ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

Doji grabbed his chest and panted, "This is uncontrollable." Doji looked around and felt dizzy, 'you know you want him.' Doji's eyes widened and he started to panic, "who said that?" Doji felt a sharp pain race up his spine and into his brain, 'but you also know he will never fuck you!' Doji fell to the ground and grabbed his head, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Doji was shaking and whimpering on the ground, 'if I were you, I would do fuck him by force.' Doji looked up and grinned evilly, "Yes, that is what I shall do." Doji stood up and slacked over, hunching slightly as he walked over to his window, looking up to the moon and he growled dangerously.

"Hey Ryuga, it's a full moon tonight!" yelled a little boy with orange hair. Ryuga sighed, "Yes I know Yu, what's the big deal?" Yu squealed in delight, "You will be able to hear the voices of the wolves; you never know what they will do on this night." Ryuga rolled his eyes, "well the only wolves that are close to here are the ones at Wolf Canyon. So nothing will change, not like there is some sort of beast that lurks these hallways besides me!" Ryuga laughed and Yu sweatdropped, "oh yes, you are so dangerous…" Ryuga stopped laughing and glared at him, "I am too!" Yu laughed this time, "I never said you weren't." Ryuga's glare intensified and Yu ran away, "Ya get outa here ya chicken!" Ryuga screamed after him, hearing Yu laugh hysterically all the way down the hall.

Once night came Ryuga yawned and got up from the couch, looking over to Reiji who was staring at the T.V. with interest. "I'm goin' to bed, night." Reiji looked at him and nodded; Ryuga walked away down the hall and looked at his cellphone, "11 o clock? Whatever." Ryuga thought it was early for him to be tired at this time but his eyes started to droop. Ryuga entered his room, kicking off his boots and stripped off his shirt and pants. Ryuga pulled off his dragonwear, setting it aside on his shelf then jumping into his bed; wrapping himself in the dark blankets and scattered pillows. Ryuga sighed, staring up at his ceiling; he was able to hear the wolves howls drift through the wind and send shivers up his spine.

Doji opened his window, the full moon was bright and he was determined, "I don't know what this feeling is but I love it." Doji gripped onto the brick wall above his window, hauling himself up as he climbed the wall. "Well this is different." Doji said as he climbed the wall with ease. Doji heard the cry of the wolves, oh how we wanted to howl back; something felt like bursting in his chest as he looked towards wolf canyon. He jumped onto a balcony railing, gripping onto the bar and swung, feet landing silently on the sturdy metal. Doji prowled through the night, as if he were a shadow looming over the forest. "Here it is." Doji said approaching a window, Doji slid open the window soundlessly, climbing inside as he landed in the dark room.

Ryuga shifted in his bed, the noise of the wolves suddenly getting louder and he felt a chill. Ryuga moaned lightly in his sleep making Doji's ears sing, "You shall be mine Ryuga." Doji hissed out, crawling on top of Ryuga's sleeping form. Doji snarled, his top lip drawn back as his fangs sank deep into the soft flesh of Ryuga's neck. Ryuga awoke with a scream, kicking and punching his attacker; Doji grabbed Ryuga's wrist, pinning them above his head as he cradled his hips. Doji released his jaws from the terrified teen's neck, licking his lips seductively. Doji pressed his tongue against the bleeding wound, lapping at the blood hearing Ryuga's petrified screams. Doji stopped abrupt, quickly moving down to ravish a nipple making Ryuga jolt and wiggle beneath him. Doji chuckled darkly as he breathed up Ryuga's neck to his lips, "What's the matter Ryuga? Wolf's got your tongue?" Doji plunged his tongue into Ryuga's gapping mouth, suffocating Ryuga and rubbing their tongues together forcefully.

Ryuga arched against his attacker trying to push him off, Doji pulled back letting Ryuga's lungs gasp for much needed air. Ryuga whimpered as Doji sucked on his neck, biting it occasionally drawing his sweet metallic blood. Doji grinded down on Ryuga's hips, creating his own erection; Ryuga groaned and tried to stop his pleasure but it was too late, his member was standing straight up and wanting attention. Doji grinded against him more until Ryuga was panting in lust; Doji grinned evilly, ripping off Ryuga's boxers and pulled off his pants, leaving Doji only with his shirt and Ryuga completely naked. Doji pinned Ryuga to the bed again, Ryuga screamed in fear as Doji rubbed their bodies together. "Stop, stop it now!" Ryuga yelled as Doji rubbed there erections together. Doji grunted and flung Ryuga over, lying down on the bed himself and forcing Ryuga's body downwards so his face was introduced to his manhood. Ryuga had no time to react before his attackers thick length was forced down his throat. Ryuga made muffled screams, making Doji moan from the vibrations. Ryuga was shaking and Doji wrapped his fingers through his hair, making him bob his head on his length.

Ryuga choked and gagged but Doji continued to force him to swallow every inch of his member, "ughn, that's right, get it all in there." Doji grunted, bucking his hips into Ryuga's mouth. Ryuga felt tears forming as his body felt weak and helpless. Doji stopped Ryuga then lifted him up, throwing him on the bed and pounced on top of him. Ryuga groaned weakly until Doji lifted up his legs, putting them over his shoulders and brushed the tip of his length over Ryuga's entrance. "No! Please no!" Ryuga screamed but Doji ignored his plea, pushing inside as Ryuga screamed and thrashed beneath him. Doji moaned deeply, thrusting his hips hard and fast into Ryuga's tight entrance. "Stop it! Stop it!" Ryuga cried as Doji continued to thrust deeply inside of his paining body. Doji picked up Ryuga, still inside of him and flipped him around; pushing down on Ryuga's shoulders to make his rear lift highly into the air. Doji pounded down on Ryuga, Ryuga buried his head into his blankets and sobbed. Doji thrust a few more times before lifting Ryuga up again, turning him around and wrapped his legs around his waist and climbed off the bed.

Doji pushed Ryuga into the wall and thrust into him, making Ryuga bounce on the wall. Ryuga screamed and banged on the walls making Doji growl and capture his lips into a deep kiss. Ryuga clawed at Doji's back but that only seemed to make him moan, Ryuga bit Doji's lip hard making Doji pull back and hiss. Ryuga soon regretted it when Doji slammed his fist into his cheek, "you little bitch." Doji whispered dangerously. Ryuga whimpered, cowering under the intense glare of his attacker; "please, stop this." Ryuga said so low Doji barely heard him. Doji wrapped his arms around Ryuga's back and walked back towards the bed, lying him down and Doji licked down his stomach to his member. Doji licked Ryuga's shaft making Ryuga weakly moan, laying down more to rest his aching body. Doji maneuvered his head down more and lifted Ryuga's bottom half with his arms, licking his stretched and bleeding entrance.

Ryuga made no sound as Doji sucked and licked up his blood; Doji stopped for a moment to look up at Ryuga, Ryuga was sniffling and his member was wilted. Doji climbed on him and lied on top, moving his hips on Ryuga's and biting his neck. Ryuga whimpered and Doji positioned himself again, pushing in slowly and moaned. Doji thrust his hips at a smooth pace, thrusting into Ryuga with graceful rhythm and pumping his member with it. Ryuga groaned, tilting his head to the side in submission and exhaustion. Doji smirked and picked up the pace; thrusting into Ryuga with more speed as Ryuga grunted and whined, "Please stop…" Ryuga said as his eyes drooped and he gripped the sheets. Doji nuzzled the nape of Ryuga's neck and hummed, "I love you." Ryuga eyes felt hot as tears formed and fell down his tan cheeks. Ryuga soon was crying and wailing, thrashing uncontrollably under Doji; Ryuga kneed Doji hard in the side making Doji yelp and toppled over, pulling out of Ryuga and backed away.

Ryuga curled up in the sheets and bawled, burying his face into a pillow. Doji tilted his head and let out a high pitch whine like a pitiful dog. Doji climbed on the bed beside Ryuga and wrapped an arm around his waist, spooning around his smaller body and buried his head in his neck. Ryuga froze and shook under Doji's arm, 'what the hell?' Ryuga looked back to his attacker but it was still too dark to see his face, he heard soft breathing and he nudged him. 'He's asleep' Ryuga thought thankfully and tried to move but the arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. Ryuga was scared to wake him so he lied there; hours past until sunrise came and his attacker shifted, stretched and looked to Ryuga. "Hmm, I feel amazing." Doji said and Ryuga's eyes widened in shock. Ryuga sprung up and ran to the other end of the room, staring at Doji with fear from a corner. "What, Ryuga? What are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?" Doji looked around and seen the messy sheets and Ryuga's abused body, "what happened?" Doji asked concerned. Ryuga stared at Doji confused and terrified, "you happened."

Doji lifted up the blankets and lifted up his limp member, seeing the blood and seed that covered it. Doji looked to Ryuga shocked and shook his head, "no, no, no. I wouldn't do this!" Doji got up and looked around, looking at the scattered pillows and the wall with dents and scratches; "Ryuga I'm so sorry!" Doji yelled, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. Ryuga walked closer to him cautiously, crouching beside him and stared at him expectantly; Doji looked up slowly and dropped his eyes, he looked at Ryuga's neck which was covered in bruises, blood and teeth marks. Doji looked away and hissed, "I'm so stupid." Doji shook his head again and Ryuga leaned on Doji, putting his weight on him to remind him that he was there. Doji stood up and grabbed Ryuga, picking him up bridal style and sat on the bed, "I'm so sorry." Doji nuzzled Ryuga's neck and Ryuga remained silent.

Doji stood up again and walked him over to the bathroom, carefully setting him down on the toilet but winced when Ryuga hissed in pain. Doji ran the hot water in the tub until it was half full; he lifted Ryuga up and placed him in the warm water, using the wash cloth to put water on his back. Doji lathered Ryuga gently as Ryuga stared at the water then to Doji, "why did you do it? You seem like you don't even remember." Doji sighed and looked away, "I don't know why, but I was feeling strange yesterday… And it got worse when I saw you." Ryuga blushed, leaning in closer to Doji and Doji's eyes widened. Ryuga brushed his lips over Doji's making Doji's lips quiver and try to reach for his. Ryuga's eyes glinted in amusement and pulled away, making Doji's lips form a frown and Doji huffed.

Ryuga smirked and leaned in again, moving a hand to place it on Doji's shoulder and rubbed down his back. Doji shivered but pulled back, "no Ryuga, I might hurt you again." Ryuga tilted his head in a blank expression, "you wouldn't do that would you?" Doji looked doubtful but nodded his head slowly; Ryuga sighed and lifted up an arm for Doji to wash and rinse, rolling his eyes and grunted. Doji scrubbed Ryuga's thigh free of sticky blood and seed, "Ryuga, what can I do to apologize?" Ryuga shook his head, "Nothing, I will feel dirty for the rest of my life. You can't take back what you did." Doji winced and grimaced, his eyes blurring as he stared at the horrible looking Ryuga. Ryuga looked to Doji, blinking slowly as he did so; "Doji, there is no need to cry. What's done is done."

Doji wiped his eyes and glared at the white haired male, "Maybe but I will feel guilt for the rest of my life! I will be suicidal now!" Ryuga shook his head and stood up, water rushing down his body in little streams, flowing down his curves and into the tub. "Doji, if you really want to do something then help me, help me forget what you did." Doji looked confused at Ryuga but gasped as Ryuga crushed his lips on his. Ryuga pulled away slowly as stared deeply into Doji's eyes, "Help me." Doji looked surprised at Ryuga but slowly traced his hands over Ryuga's wet body, Doji swallowed nervously as Ryuga moaned. Ryuga stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, handing it to Doji. Doji wrapped the towel around Ryuga's body and hugged him from behind, caressing his hands down Ryuga's stomach then back up to his chest. Ryuga sighed heavily and placed his hands on Doji's, following their movements. This continued for several minutes until Ryuga yawned, his body tensing then slacked in Doji's arms. "I'm tired, can I go to bed?" Ryuga asked looking up to Doji behind him. Doji smiled and nuzzled Ryuga's neck, "of course you can."

Doji led Ryuga back to the room and took fresh covers out of his walk in closet. Stripping off the dirty sheets and blankets and replacing them with fresh new ones. "There, perfect for sleeping." Doji said satisfied and picked Ryuga up. Doji sat on the bed with Ryuga in his arms, cradling him and rocking him gently. Ryuga looked up to meet Doji's eyes, they were closed and his face was marked with pain, "Doji, I forgive you. Now please stop worrying." Doji opened his eyes and sighed, sitting Ryuga on his lap so there faces were in front of each other's. Ryuga leaned forward to snuggle into the nape of Doji's neck, biting on it gently, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and bit into his neck fully, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and heard Doji yelp in pain. "Ryuga, why did you do that?" Ryuga pulled away and pointed to his own neck, "now we match." He said pointing the multiple lovebites.

Doji blushed and licked Ryuga's neck, he heard birds chirping outside and a pleasant breeze flowed through the window. Doji felt relaxed as he smelt the fresh air and Ryuga's scent mingle together, feeling Ryuga's warmth press up against his body; the soft sheets below him and the sounds of singing birds. Ryuga lied down completely on Doji's chest and closed his eyes; listening to Doji's heat beat and steady breathes. Doji stroked Ryuga's snowy hair and down his back, feeling his spine and traced circles on his lower back. Ryuga drifted off into sleep and Doji lied down with Ryuga on top of him, still stroking the sleeping Ryuga's back until he knew he was completely asleep. Doji moved Ryuga off of him and stood by the side of the bed, looking down on the sleeping Ryuga with aw. "Sweet dreams, my Ryuga." Doji said softly as he kissed his forehead and put on his clothes; closing the door soundlessly behind him as he walked back to his own room to get fresh clothes and prepare for a day at work.


End file.
